


The Rest of Our Lives.

by stylescomer



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Smut, Post S3, Villaneve, What happened on the bridge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylescomer/pseuds/stylescomer
Summary: Villanelle knows that she won't be able to walk away. Eve knows that she won't be able to keep her back turned. So why try to fake ignorance when they know that they'd be happy together? Takes place immediately after S3 bridge scene.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	The Rest of Our Lives.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Killing Eve fic I've written, but I'm actually quite happy with how it turned out! In my head, there's not a chance that they'll walk away from each other AGAIN, so this is what I think happens after Season 3 ends. Enjoy! <3

At some point in your life, you realise that you’ve met _the one._ You may have been married, or engaged before that point - hell, you may still be married or engaged. But once you meet this person, _the_ person for the first time, even without knowing, you accept that they’re the one. There’s no telling how long it may take for the two of you to finally come together, but once you do, there’s no breaking you apart. 

Which is why neither Villanelle, nor Eve could walk away. Not really. 

Villanelle knew it was a long shot, asking Eve not to look back when in reality she wasn’t even sure if she could stay away herself. But she’d felt so guilty for taking so many things from Eve during the time they’d known each other, she knew that she had to give her a chance to get away. But when she looked back to find Eve’s eyes on her, she knew that Eve was the one. 

There was no slow motion running towards each other on the bridge, flinging themselves into one another's arms. That really wasn't their style. Instead, Eve waited as Villanelle made her way across the bridge, admiring her every second. When she eventually reached the other side, Eve held her hand out, a silent question. 

Villanelle took her hand, and together they walked away from their old life, and into their new one, both of their minds at work. 

“Where do we go from here?” Villanelle questioned, shivering slightly from the cold night air. Eve looked around them, hoping that she would be able to find the answer to the question in a shop or a hotel. 

“I honestly don’t know. We need to stay away for a while though - under the radar. Now Paul’s dead and Carolyn was the one who murdered him, there’s no telling how much could be pinned on either of us.” Konstantin was a dead end, as he’d probably already boarded the plane to Cuba, regardless of whether Irina was with him or not. “We could go back to my flat for the night, and work out what to do tomorrow?” Villanelle shook her head. 

“No, definitely not. As you said, Paul is dead. But he was working for The Twelve, so that means they’ll know he’s dead, and they’ll know we were there. I don’t think they’d take it well if they thought that it was one of their own that killed him, regardless of how important I am to them.” 

As they continued walking, it was becoming clear that they were going to have to find somewhere to settle for the night before making any big decisions. Eve took her phone out of her jacket pocket, searching up hotels nearby. Villanelle glanced at the screen.

“We’ll have to go by pseudonyms if we find somewhere to stay. Try not to pick somewhere too glamorous - The Twelve knows I like to live the high life.” Eve scoffed, although she knew this was true if V’s outfits were anything to go by. 

Finally, she came across a small B&B ten minutes away, so she steered Villanelle in the right direction, and they soon found themselves standing in front of ‘Hour Glass Hotel’. 

“This looks good enough, right? Just for the night until we figure out something more permanent.” Villanelle perked up at the word permanent, and her mind went into overdrive. _What did Eve say? Permanent? Does that mean she wants to stay with me?_ “Come on, stop daydreaming!” Eve ushered V inside the building, checking in under different names, hoping to avoid unwanted attention. 

Once they made it up to their room, they realised they had a slight problem. Well, Eve did - Villanelle couldn’t have been happier. 

“Oh dear, that’s a shame; only one bed!” Villanelle sighed dramatically, flinging herself onto the mattress, slipping her shoes off afterwards. “I guess we’ll have to share.” 

Eve rolled her eyes, sitting down next to V on the bed. 

“We need to figure out what to do after this. I mean, where do we go? Is it even safe to stay in London or should we go up North, Scotland maybe?” Villanelle could only see Eve’s back from where she was lying, but she could guess the look on her face. 

“Look, it doesn’t matter right now. The only thing that _does_ matter is that you and me are together, and no one can get in our way.” Eve turned to face the blonde, worriedly scanning her face. “I promise, we’ll be safe.” 

Villanelle sat up, reaching out to take Eve’s face in her hands as Eve closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. She felt V’s thumbs caress her cheeks, but Villanelle decided she’d had enough of waiting for a lifetime, and slowly leant in, brushing her lips lightly with Eve’s before pressing herself forward, kissing her properly for the first time since the bus incident. 

Eve let out a small moan and deepened the kiss, pushing all of Villanelle’s worries out of her mind. The rest of the night was spent catching up, although there wasn’t a terrible lot of talking involved…

XXX

Eve was the first one to wake up in the morning, finding herself wrapped around her now girlfriend (at least, that was what she assumed Villanelle was after last night), naked. It was a weird feeling, one although she wasn’t familiar with, wasn’t an unwelcome feeling. 

She shifted around for a while, trying not to wake Villanelle as she reached across to the bedside table, grabbing her phone. She was surprised to see that it was only 6:55AM, but she knew there was no chance of getting back to sleep after having been up for so long, so she slowly extracted herself from V’s hold to have a shower, hoping to be done before the sleeping woman woke up. 

When Villanelle eventually woke up, she found herself alone in bed, but was relieved at the sound of the shower running. As she looked around the room, she was reminded of their night together, which the clothes scattered around the room spoke for. She couldn’t keep the beaming smile off her face, even as the shower stopped and Eve stepped out of the bathroom. 

“Ah, you’re up sleepyhead. Feeling alright?” Villanelle nodded enthusiastically, sitting up as she let the covers fall from her body. 

“Feeling very...refreshed. You look gorgeous; I’m almost jealous, but I know that I can take you to bed any time I like now. Speaking of…” She patted the mattress beside her, gesturing for Eve to get in, but the older woman shook her head. 

“As much as I’d love that right now, we have to get moving, you know that. But I promise,” She started, leaning on the bed to trail kisses down V’s neck, “as soon as we settle, the only thing that’ll be on my mind is getting your clothes off.” Villanelle chuckled, leaning her head to the side to give her more access.

“I like the sound of that. It’s a deal.” She lifted her head to capture Eve’s lips, slipping her tongue into her mouth, before pulling away slowly to get up. 

_The first day of the rest of our lives,_ Villanelle thought. _Absolutely perfect._


End file.
